John "Soap" MacTavish (Original)
Captain "Soap" MacTavish, more known for his actions as a Sergeant, is one of the main characters in the game, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and is to be featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a Captain and commanding officer of Gary Sanderson, the main protagonist of Modern Warfare 2. He plays a major role during the Ultranationalist crisis, a newcomer to the British SAS and part of Captain Price's Bravo Team. Soap is one of the characters the player will assume the role of, and is the primary protagonist. MacTavish will be voiced by Kevin McKidd in Modern Warfare 2. Biography "Soap" begins his SAS career hours before the six-day global war begins. He starts out as a Sergeant, unusual in that newcomers to the SAS are usually demoted to Trooper so that they must learn from the ground up. He's therefore likely a replacement for a recently deceased Sergeant and has transferred from another unit. He is given a quick training session in weapons and techniques by Gaz, before being introduced to Captain Price and the rest of Bravo Team. After passing the Close-Quarter-Battle test (intended to be reminiscent of the real SAS "Killing Houses") he is briefed on the mission, to infiltrate and assault a Cargo Ship in the Bering Strait. On board the ship, they discover a nuclear bomb bound for Russia, though enemy MiGs interrupt their investigations, and Soap barely escapes with his life, being forced to leap for the ramp of their helicopter just as it begins flying away which causes him to lose his grip just to be rescued at the last second by Captain Price. in Modern Warfare 2.]] Upon completing the mission, Soap, Captain Price and Gaz move into Russia to extract the informant who supplied them with the intelligence for the Cargoship, a man codenamed Nikolai. Working in close conjunction with Russian Government Loyalists led by Sergeant Kamarov, they successfully locate and extract Nikolai from the battle zone, though their helicopter is shot down by Ultranationalist anti-aircraft missile fire. Bravo Team, Nikolai and another SAS Operator are forced to fight their way through enemy lines, before being provided with support from an AC-130 Spectre Gunship, callsigned "Wildfire". They are extracted by helicopter under cover of heavy air support from Wildfire. Soap's next mission would take him to Azerbaijan, with Bravo Team. Clearing through an abandoned village, Soap was witness to Khaled Al-Asad's execution by Captain Price. The next day, it appears Soap was designated the team's support man, being equipped with both an M249 and M21 sniper rifle. He was placed in charge of covering the team's retreat with the Minigun from a downed Black Hawk (destroying several Ultranationalist Helicopters in the process) and detonating the explosive charges placed at Phase Line Bravo. MacTavish's final mission (that we know of) saw him infiltrating Russia as part of the joint task force of US Marines and SAS Operators in order to eliminate Imran Zakhaev's nuclear capability. He was in charge of destroying the electricity supply to the facility, and then, during the escape, provided all-around covering fire for their jeep as they made their way to the extraction site. Fighting fiercely at the bridge during the penultimate battle, he was thrown to the floor and severely injured by an exploding tanker. He was pulled into cover by SSgt. Griggs, moments before Griggs was killed, and watches helplessly as Imran Zakhaev and his bodyguards execute Gaz and two SAS Operatives. Just as all hope seems lost, a Loyalist Mi-28 gunship destroys the ultranationalist Mi-24 Hind, forcing Zakhaev and his henchmen to turn away from Soap and open fire on the hellicopter. A heavily wounded Captain Price slides Soap his M1911 pistol, and Soap personally killed Imran Zakhaev and two of his bodyguards. Moments later, Loyalist forces flood the scene and Kamarov comes to Soap's aid by helping him onto a stretcher, assuring him that he will be alright. Soap whites out as he is being extracted by helicopter. His fate initially remains unknown, however, in Modern Warfare 2 it is revealed he survives and becomes a Captain. After those events, Soap is eventually promoted to Captain. Now a grizzled, battle proven veteran, he is called to be part of the Task Force 141, as a new crisis strikes Russia. Having extensive experience combating Ultranationalists, he is leader of the new task force. Fate It wasn't until information about Modern Warfare 2 was released that it was certain that he survived. He will not be a playable character and instead will take on the role of Sanderson's Commanding Officer; a Captain. Trivia *Soap seems to be the squad's designated marksman, as he starts with a long range weapon at least one time during every operation (Operation, not mission.) the only two exceptions being Crew Expendable, as a sniper rifle would just be too large and cumbersome to use effectively in the cramped compartments of a ship's interior, and during the events of Act Three, as you already have an American Sniper Team. Also, Kamarov refers to you while talking to Price as "your sniper," and he covers Gary Sanderson during the mission Cliffhanger with a Mk. 14 mod 0. *Soap is the second playable character to be involved in a sequel, although in Modern Warfare 2 he returns as an NPC. The first returning character was James Doyle, but as a fully playable character. *The left side of Cpt. Soap's face has scars, most likely acquired during Game Over. *"Soap" appears to have adopted many mannerisms of Cpt. Price. For example: :#He apparently likes to smoke before missions, like in Cliffhanger (much like Cpt. Price in Crew Expendable). :#Like Cpt. Price, Soap apparently uses aggressive tactics and close-combat fighting. :#In Cliffhanger, the part where he saves Sanderson is very similar to what Captain Price does when Soap goes onto the helicopter in Crew Expendable. :#He has a beard/5 O'clock shadow similar to Cpt. Price. *In the new Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gameplay Video, MacTavish's voice sounds very different from his voice in the Cliffhanger trailer (it is slightly higher pitched and has more of a Scottish accent). This is likely his final voice by Kevin McKidd (the E3 version was being done by an Infinity Ward staff). *In the reveal trailer for Modern Warfare 2, there is a scene where Soap is surrendering to the Ultranationalists in Cliffhanger. After a few seconds, Soap seems to be shot and killed. Soap is not actually killed, but this will happen if you fail to trigger a bomb in time after retrieving the enemy intel in the hanger. This is shown in the E3 Gameplay footage. *If you look very closely on the back of his neck on the image above, you can see a tattoo. *Soap looks very similar to Sergeant Roebuck in Call of Duty: World at War *In the picture above, a patch is clearly seen with the letters S.A.S. on Soap's vest. *His portrait shows him wielding an M4 on his left hand, which is incorrect, as in the previous Call of Duty game and in the first Modern Warfare 2 gameplay trailers, he is right-handed. *Soap is the only playable character that has his face revealed (excluding Captain Price). Appearances *(2 games) **''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (First appearance) **''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Cod4 characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters